In the program of research, an attempt will be made to determine: 1. the functional relationship between aggression and quantity of alcohol consumed, 2. the effects of such factors as frustration, pain feedback, punishment and victim characteristics on the aggressiveness of intoxicated individuals, and 3. effective means of controlling the aggressive behavior of individuals who have consumed large quantities of alcohol.